Internet-based social networks provide a digital medium for users to interact with one another and to share information. For examples, users are able to distribute electronic content (e.g., textual comments, digital images, digital videos, digital audio, hyperlinks to Web sites, etc.) to other users that they might be connected with in the social network. Electronic content that is distributed to a user can be displayed to the user in a content stream in a home (or “stream”) page.